Rick Finkelstein
Rick Finkelstein is a Lakitu who stars in the Bowser's Kingdom show. He is apparently good friends with Paul Hammerbro as he states in Episode 7, though the pair seem to have a love/hate relationship, as seen when Rick is acting as Paul's therapist. He is voiced by John McGarrell and seems to have a somewhat stereotypical Jewish accent. Rick also plays a role in the Smash Kingdom show. Bowser's Kingdom Rick is first seen at the end of Episode 4, where he appears to be acting as a therapist for Paul Hammerbro. He asks Paul why he likes throwing hammers and suspects it is due to his father touching him during his youth. Paul becomes increasingly annoyed by this remark, and after Rick tells him to point out exactly where he was touched using a doll, Paul hits Rick with a barrage of "angry" hammers. Rick is seen again in Episode 6, where he sits behind a desk at the Welfare Office for unemployed enemies. He asks each member to state their strengths and abilities before deciding whether they qualify for welfare. It is unclear what strengths and abilities are necessary in order to to gain welfare, as Rick allows a standard Pokey (with the simple abilities of moving back and forth and retaining water) to claim it but not Ganon, the King of Evil who possesses apocalyptic powers. Rick is very unenthusiastic about this job, and also very impatient. He refuses to help Mallow achieve his dream of starring in a cartoon, calls Ganon an "Angry Blue Pig" after claiming his title is too long, and states that he cannot help Hal due to insufficient ability. At the end of Episode 6, Rick again poses as a therapist, this time for Donkey Kong. The ape continually points at a banana he is holding and Rick has to keep telling him he doesn't want it. Eventually, when Rick asks if his obsession with bananas is due to his father touching him up (which seems to be his only conclusion for any obsession), DK pummels Rick senseless. Rick returns as the host of the Villains' Olympics in Episode 7, where he is once again accompanied by Paul Hammerbro. Despite Hal and Jeff's team being unnamed (after Jeff crosses the original name out on the list because he thought it sounded stupid), Rick doesn't seem to realise that it simply says "Team No Name". Paul has to keep reminding him that it isn't pronounced "Team Nonaarm". When Paul says that he would love to "nail" some of the female participants with his hammer, Rick claims that such a remark is highly inappropriate. In Episode 10, Paul Hammer bro brought bagels for everyone but Rick does not share and complains about the bagels and Rick is offended as his stereotypes for being Lakituish. A extra scene shows Rick holding a Geno Doll while Paul attempts to use other objects that are not hammers. In the Bowser's Kingdom movie, Rick serves as one of Bowser's many minions. Bowser sends Hal and Jeff to sneak into Peach's Castle disguised as Mario and Luigi and kidnap her, but Steve the Piranha Plant spreads the false rumour that they intended to bag the princess for themselves (as revenge for ruining his "beautiful day"). Hearing this, a furious Bowser sends Rick, Paul and a hoard of other enemies to bring down Hal and Jeff. After Paul threatens to destroy them with his hammer, Rick again asks him if his obsession with hammers is due to his father touching him, prompting Paul's response of "Shut the hell up!" After Paul knocks Jeff into a forest, Jeff survives and goes in search of the Karate Duo Number 1 for help. On the way, he sees a hamburger floating nearby, and having already stated how hungry he is, Jeff leaps up and bites it. Too late does he realise that the hamburger is actually attached to Rick's fishing rod, with Rick saying he "knew the little fatty couldn't resist". Before he can take Jeff to Bowser though, he is attacked by the Karate Duo Number 1 who proceed to knock Rick off his cloud, saving Jeff, Rick Finkelstein is later seen during the credits where Rick continues being Paul's therapist and Paul Hammer bro argues about his Geno doll. In Episode 666, Rick becomes one of many casualties during the zombie invasion. When a hoard of zombies invade the castle on the Doughnut Plains, Jeff sees a zombified Donkey Kong holding Rick's severed head in his hand, pointing to it in the exact same way he points to a banana. Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters Category:Koopa Troopas Category:Shy Guy Heros